


[Podfic] Never Felt So Right - written by Emjayelle

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Step-siblings, mild incest jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Promise this will never happen again,” Merlin says, high and urgent, sticking out his pinky finger in the space between them.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“What are you, five?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Never Felt So Right - written by Emjayelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Felt So Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160435) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle). 



> THIS PODFIC FEATURES:  
> \- 100% porn.

| 

photo credit [here](http://criticallyrated.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/3407902250_0ee64a18f7_z.jpg)

music: _Treacherous_ by Taylor Swift 

**Duration:** 00:16:18

**Size:** 15.18 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4oh7yvl6hdvbpio/Never+Felt+So+Right.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o70bCCcNk4s&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/never-felt-so-right).  
  
---|---


End file.
